


If you love something let it go

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Ending of slash relationship mentioned, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie never told Hunter about what she was willing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you love something let it go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porcelain_and_iron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_and_iron/gifts).



Steph never really said anything but from the look in her husband's eye she always knew he was more excited about seeing Punk then he was being home with her. When the arrangement started she'd never thought Hunter could love anyone more than her, but since the relationship had started with Punk she'd changed her mind.

Steph never told Hunter about the birthday present she'd gotten him just before Punk left him. She'd done it for him. She wanted him to be happy, she loved him too much to make him stay with her. So she'd got the divorce paper's and signed them, carefully placing them on his desk, with tears in her eyes. A simple post it note stuck on the front of the brown envelope.

_It's okay Paul. I'm just grateful for the time we had. I love you x_

The day hunter had come back muttering to her that he wouldn't be seeing Punk anymore before going to their room she'd debated about calling Punk and telling him, about the Present. Instead the selfish side of her won and she'd shredded the papers, determined to start gluing back the pieces of her almost totally shattered marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
